


Lost In The Fade

by Naaklasolus



Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Duncan is special, F/M, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), King Alistair (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Flemeth is reunited with a child she had thought she once lost.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005777
Kudos: 3





	Lost In The Fade

Alistair winced in sympathy as he heard something crack when his old friend and brother-in-law stretch. “Not a single fucking word, little cousin.” Aedan snipped at the ex-Templar guide who raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve been sleeping on hard ground for weeks.”.

“I….” Alistair winced again as Leliana ran around the corner and straight into Matthias, which caused both to crash to the floor with the spymaster on top of Matthias. “Owwwww…..Leliana, good to see you. What the hell?”.

“Kieran ran into the Eluvian! Morrigan and Nathaniel went after him!” Leliana answered frantically which immediately had Aedan taking off in the direction she had came in. “Ali, Duncan went after him too.”.

Alistair nod as he hurried past Matthias who climbed back to his feet with Lelina and was calmly ordering Leliana to find Hawke and Cullen, before he joined Alistiar and the pair took off running towards the room just in time to see Aedan jumping through the Eluvian, both men following after him.

“NATHANIEL! MORRIGAN!” Aedan called out as the pair of men joined him

*****  
“No.” Flemeth turned as she heard the young voice to find a young child glaring at her with hate that shouldn’t belong to a babe so young. “Get away from Kieran, Mother.”.

“June.” Flemeth murmured as she smiled at her formerly long dead son, the boy’s blue eyes began to glow brightly. “You don’t understand, boy.”.

“No. It isth you who doesthn’t understhtand, Mother. Our time isth long gone an’ you’ve let the hate, the resent cons’me you.” June said in that soft way that always differed him from his siblings, although with a lisp that one would expect a child so young to have. “You an’ tha’ basthtard who sthlaughtered usth.”.

“June, that is….”.

“DUNCAN!” June whipped around as the name was called and his eyes ceased glowing.

“KIERAN!” Ah, there was her beloved daughter with her pets.

Flemeth watched as June ran to Alistair, who immediately scooped the child up and hugged him close. June was most certainly hers, the boy’s charm was downright manipulative at times but...the edge June had was gone and in that split second, she realized it had been fear driving him.

She watched as Alistair checked the boy over for any harm.

“Mother,....” Morrigan growled out, and so began the fun of this situation.


End file.
